Okami 2: Darkness Returns
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Darkness Returns into Nippon but this time there is a evil even more dangerous then Yami. Amaterasu returns from the Celesial Plain and meets another wolf. Issun is missing and it's up to her, Waka, and Oki to find him. Or is he closer then they think?
1. Prologue

_**Okami 2: Darkness Returns**_

**Summary: ****The Darkness has returned but this time it is not Yami, Ninetales, Orochi, or any other of the fellow enemies our fellow Amaterasu and Issun faced. No it is something much worse. Issun, though standing strong, is sad with grief of losing Amaterasu. The darkness covered the world in darkness and Issun ended back in Kamiki village where the only light is. Amaterasu returns and Issun is glad again but he is different and refuses to show himself to Amaterasu, Waka, Oki, or any other people he knows. Now Amaterasu, Waka, and Oki must travel with a familiar person yet they don't know him and save Nippon once again and find Issun. Or is he closer then they think? Ammun fanfic or Ammy x Issun MAINLY**

Disclaimer

**I do not own Okami at all and just borrowing the characters and I am sorry to all. I hope you enjoy.**

Issun: Why am I the one that disappears?

Spirit-wolfgod: Because it is in your pov

Issun: oooooh o.o WHAT THE censored HAPPENS TO ME! AND I ONLY SAID DEVIL!

Spirit-wolfgod- 1. Find out in the story. 2. Sorry thought you said another word.

Issun: Why I outta!

Spirit-wolfgod- On with the story!

**Prologue**

In the realm of Orochi's Lair, the wind blew slowly then strongly rustling the dead leaves and dark clouds covered the land. Deep within Orochi's cave came a powerful dark force. The winds turned and howled while the ground shook like madness. Suddenly darkness shot out of the dark cave like a hurricane. There, stood a figure tall and covered in darkness. It opened it's eyes that were crimson red and slowly walked down the steps and toward Kimiki Village and it exited and went to Shinshu fields _and_ touched the Guardian Sapling. Then the ground rumbled and thundered in the sky and Shinzu fields filled with evil and darkness.

The evil being laughed evilly and screamed loud and proud, "Soon! This world shall be filled in darkness and be all mine!" and he then lifted up a dark force and it shot in the sky and he suddenly disappeared into nothing as the world started to be surrounded in complete darkness once again. As the skies turned black, the celestial plain rumbled from above.

**Spirit-wolfgod: **Well that was interesting.

**Issun: **I WASN'T IN THERE! JUST A CREEPY DUDE!

**Spirit-wolfgod: **It's a prologue you are in the next chapter -.-

**Issun: **Oh fine –mutters-


	2. Chapter 1: Issun's Sorrow

**Chapter 1: Issun's Sorrow**

Issun was sitting just outside of Yoshpet. He had a grim face on, sad about losing Amaterasu just a year ago. He had finally found out that he was in love with the stupid furball. Yet he found out just when he lost her. GRAH! It was so irritating to him! Thinking that that half-baked prophet was with her and might be making moves or something! It made him boil up and turn his glow bright red with anger just thinking about it.

"HE BETTER NOT BE MAKING ANY MOVES ON HER OR I SWEAR TO ALL THE 13 BRUSH GODS THAT I WILL MARCH UP THERE AND KILL THE STUPID HALF-BAKED PROPHET!" shouted Issun his rage depleting then slumping back down on the rock and sighed.

"I really do miss her." Thought Issun with a sigh then he looked up at the sky remembering all their time adventuring with each other. He missed those times so much. He didn't really expect to miss the furball but noooo he just had to miss her and make himself all gloomy and look like a miniature imp. He scowled then shouted cockily, "Humph! Well I am just going to forget the stupid furball and get on with my life! YOU HEAR THAT FURBALL?! I am not going to mope around about you anymore so there!" but he just saddened more. He felt lonely even if he had friends to talk to. Suddenly, Issun saw that the sky filled with darkness and it swept over the land.

"OH MOTHER OF EARTH!" screamed Issun. Then the darkness hit him hard and he went flying through the darkened sky and landed with a loud somewhere but he passed out before he could find out and whispered, "Ammy" then totally blacked out into nothingness.

**Kai: **well that was interesting…

**Issun: **…..what…..the….he.

**Kai: **well lets move on ^^

**Issun: **I WASN'T FINISH TALKING DANG IT!

**Kai: **you will live^-^

**Issun: **YOU ARE SUCH A…

**Kai: **Lets move on. ^-^


	3. Chapter 2: Back to Kamiki Village

Chapter 2: Back in Kamiki Village

Issun woke up painfully. The sun shinning in the sky high above him like nothing ever happened. Issun groaned and slowly sat up rubbing his head. He slowly mumbled tiredly, "What the heck happened?" then he slowly looked around to see he was in Kamiki Village. "How in the sweet mother of the earth (**ooooo ****your thinking of her XD) **did I get here? I remember the darkness, but everything here seems normal. Probably because of Sakuya." Muttered Issun then suddenly remembered a dream of his. _He was covered in darkness and saw a dark figure in front of him. "IS THIS YOUR DOING?! I WILL KICK YOUR DARK BUTT IF YOU DON'T TURN THINGS BACK TO NORMAL!" Issun yelled at the figure but it just laughed at him._

_"I should shut that mouth of yours but I think I will take pity on you. I will make you bigger and stronger but there is a price and that is…" the dark figures words were silent and then the dream ended._ "I wonder what he meant by that…." Issun wondered then noticed that everything seemed to have gotten smaller. "What the?" asked Issun then looked down at his hands but there weren't any. There were paws. He screeched in surprise then ran to the river and looked at his reflection to see a pitch-black wolf with a slightly green aura surrounding him like when he was a poncle. He had green eyes and his mushroom hat was bigger and hanging around his neck with the hood lying at the back of his neck. Denkonmaru was as big as a regular sword and was strapped to his back. He howled in surprise waking the villagers.

"What happened to me!? I AM A FURRBALL!!!!! A handsome one BUT A FURBALL!!! GAHH!!!" yelled Issun running around in circles anxiously. "Oh my god oh my god!! Okay okay calm down Issun it cant be that hard being a furball…full of wolf slobber but cant be that bad….WHO AM I KIDDING THERE IS NO WAY I CAN IMPRESS THE LADIES LIKE THIS!! I CANT EVEN JUMP INTO THEIR VALLEY!!!" howled Issun frantically then he heard the villagers whisper about who this strange wolf was thinking that he was cursed by a demon.

"Crud." Muttered Issun then he spotted a beautiful white female wolf with familiar crimson markings. He knew without a doubt who it was. "Ammy?" Issun whispered joyfully and sadly. He didn't want the furball to see him like this?! She probably wouldn't recognize him. When he saw Amaterasu and Sakuya look towards him his fur bristled which felt slightly strange and his green aura slightly shifted. He also saw that half-baked prophet and Oki.

"Just great.." muttered Issun till they were in front of him. His heart started to race as he looked at Amaterasu.

Sakuya looked at Issun strangely and silently spoke, "Now what is this wolf doing here…do you know him Amaterasu?" then looked at Amaterasu, Waka, and Oki. Amaterasu looked at him curiously with those lovely amber eyes yet dumbly to Issun anyway. "CANT YOU TELL WHO I AM YOU STUPID FURRBALL?!" Issun mentally yelled at her. Waka and Oki didn't seem very interested in Issun. Waka looked around then politely asked Sakuya, "Where is our little bouncing friend? It would be a shame for him not to greet us." As he slightly chuckled with his nice charming and a playful smile of his. Issun mentally cussed him out and growled at him silently.

Sakuya's looked at Waka then her eyes slightly saddened and let out a sad sigh. Amaterasu's ears perked up and looked at Sakuya with a expecting gaze and….concern and excitement? Sakuya looked at them lightly. "Ishaku came to the village after the darkness fell on Yoshpet. He said Issun was hit by a full-blown mysterious dark force and disappeared, never seen again. He said you could hear his screaming then it was instantly cut off in a second. Like he was….killed." explained Sakuya with tear-filled eyes. Issun couldn't believe it. They thought he was dead? Everybody else had shocked expressions on their faces. Amaterasu let out a whine then a howl but it wasn't her victory howl she usually did. It was a sad howl. Issun wanted to yell out that he was still here but he couldn't. Not like this.

"I never thought I see the day our little bouncing friend would be gone." Muttered Waka with a sad expression but still had a calm expression. Oki nodded in agreement. Issun couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something. "Are you talking about a little green _**bug**_? I think I saw him before." Issun said managing to grunt out bug distastefully but it was the only way he could think of to not let them suspect he was Issun. Everyone instantly snapped their heads staring at him in surprise. Issun slightly jumped in surprise then Amaterasu started to wag her tail in hope then barked at him, "Have you seen him? Where? His name is Issun and he is a poncle glowing green and very small." Talking really fast surprisingly. "Why is she so excited? Like she really cares about me? Ya right she probably wants to get wolf slobber on me." Issun thought and then nodded. "Ya I saw him. He was trying to fight off some strange dark being but was captured. He probably is being held hostage." Issun lied through his teeth with his ears twitching.

Amaterasu looked sad then happy that Issun was alive. "Please could you lead us to him?" asked Amaterasu with the sweetest tone that Issun could jump out and hug her but he refrained himself. "Damn…baaad thoughts baaad thoughts" Issun mentally yelled over and over again then he nodded. "We have to find that dark being first. Then we will worry about the…._** bug.**_" Issun managed to growl out again. "His name isn't bug…IT'S ISSUN!" Amaterasu barked out surprisingly. Issun stared at her in surprise. She defended Issun. ISSUN!! FOR GODS SAKES!! She's slobbered on him…stepped on him…kicked him….yet she's defending his name? Waka must have done something to her for the love of mother of earth. "Okay okay I get it. It's Issun Issun Issun!" Issun happily said glad to be not calling himself bug. "What is your name by the way wolf?" asked Amaterasu curiously. Without thinking Issun responded. "My name is Iss….u….n……" Issun managed to cut off his name mentally cursing himself. "Issan My name is Issan!" Issun was cursing over and over again about how stupid he is. Issun and Issan sounded almost the same thing.

Everyone looked curiously at 'Issan' slightly surprised but took the name as coincidence. Issun sighed in relief. "It is nice to meet you Issan. My name is Amaterasu. This is Waka and Oki. We are here to destroy the evil that has covered the world. I am hoping you will come with us. You seem to know this darkness more then us." Amaterasu said sweetly while wagging her tail. "Cuuuute" thought Issun then shook his head. "GAH! Now's not the time to think of that!" he thought angrily to himself. The others looked at the strange wolf curiously. He reminded them of someone but couldn't quite tell of who. "I think we should split up. The darkness is spread all over the land and only this village is safe. Not even Sakuya's tree's are able to protect the land from this powerful darkness." Explained Oki thinking deeply. "I suppose your right my friend. You can head back to the Oina Tribe to make sure they are safe, I'll accompany Ma'Charie for the rest of the lands and find out about this." Suggested Waka.

Issun mentally growled at the prophet. There was no way he was going to let the half-baked prophet go with Ammy. "I think you should go ahead to Sei-an city. It will be faster if you go while me and Amaterasu help the area around here." He barked clenching his teeth. Waka looked in thought for a moment but soon nodded in agreement. "I suppose your correct my friend. I must now bid you adiu for we wouldn't want to waste time." The prophet said with a bow then jumped into the air and headed to Sei-an city. Issun sighed in relief then looked around for Oki. It seemed that he had already left without a friendly word.

Issun snorted then looked at Amaterasu seeing her look at him wagging her tail. He just realized that he could understand her and talk to the others but others could not. "Kind of strange." He thought but shook it off. He did after all understand her pretty well when he was a poncle. Most likely because he was her Celestial Envoy on their travels, even though he didn't want to be at first and he kind of forced himself to accompany her even though she didn't want him too. He snapped out of his thoughts when Amaterasu spoke. "Issan, we should probably hurry. We can't waste time." She barked tilting her head at him. Issun nodded in agreement. "Yes your right. Lets get a move on." Issun barked then watched her run through the village to the exit. Issun quickly followed not quite use to this body yet but he moved quickly and he had a bounce to his step like he did as a poncle. Issun caught up to Amaterasu as they stopped when they saw Shinshu Field covered in pure darkness. The air was thick and stale and Issun could hardly breath. He wondered what adventure is in store for them now.

**Kai- **wow o.o

**Issun: **just get on with it -.-


	4. Chapter 3: Restoring Shinshu Field

**Kai:** Hiya guys hows it going? I'm happy I got atleast ONE review out of THREE chapters. -.- *mutter mutter* anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^ though I think you'll hate me at the end :D and don't go automatically to the bottom right now D:

Issun stared at the dark covered area in amazement. It was even darker then when Orochi returned. "That son of a…he really did his work." Growled Issun in his mind, frustrated with the dark being. He looked at Amaterasu to see her reaction. Her eyes were slightly wide but also calm. Issun jumped as Amaterasu suddenly bolted forward towards the Guardian Sapling. Issun rolled his eyes but grinned. "Leap before you think!" he thought then launched after her. Issun ran through the darkness beside Amaterasu then noticed her quickly slowing down yet he felt fine.

"What? She's a goddess! She should be able to handle this better than me! Unless….I'm a dark being like that stupid dark idiot or Orochi, if that's the case then, I actually got turned into a evil wolf thing! I could be a danger to anyone or even worse! Ammy!" thought Issun frantically in a slight panic in his discovery then shook his head to get the thoughts out. "No! Now's not the time to think about these things! We have to restore the land back to normal!" he growled then stopped at the Shinshu Field's Guardian Sapling. It was black and withered. All the life drained out of it. Issun looked at Amaterasu seeing she was panting tired. They had to restore the Guardian Sapling no matter what before Amaterasu lost her power. He watched as determination glittered in the goddess's beautiful amber eyes then froze time and used Bloom on the Guardian Sapling….but nothing happened. Issun's and Amaterasu's eyes widened in shock and surprise as they stared at the withered plant, which use to be so full of life and energy.

"It didn't work…." whispered Amaterasu stunned that her power had no effect at all. "No kidding." barked Issun muttering in annoyance as he stared at the Guardian Sapling thinking of how to restore it. Issun then remembered, maybe he could use bloom along with her. He had been practicing the techniques since Amaterasu left to the Celestial Plains.

"Ammy! I got a idea!" said Issun looking at the white wolf who looked stunned at the name but Issun didn't take notice. "Maybe we should try using Bloom together! I know a little bit about the Celestial Brush. We got to hurry!" demanded Issun with urgency seeing her power weakening. Amaterasu stared in shock but shook it off and nodded. "Alright. I hope we can do it Issan." Amaterasu barked then froze time again and together they took their brush using bloom on the Guardian Sapling. Nothing happened for a few seconds but then the Guardian Sapling burst into blossoms and the two wolves stared as the land was changing back to its normal state. Issun grinned widely and triumphedly.

"We did it! We did it! Awesome!" howled Issun happily with a huge smirk on his face. "I knew that training would pay off! Hear that people! The great Wandering Artist has mastered the technique Bloom! Hahahaha!" laughed Issun happily grinning till he realized what he just said and turned to look at Amaterasu who was staring at him in suspicion at his words. "Uhhh well I like to call myself a great wandering artist. You know." Issun laughed nervously as he looked at her. Amaterasu raised an eyebrow in thought then shook her head and smiled. "I'm glad we managed to do it, but we still have many more lands to restore and then meet up with Waka to see how he is doing." Amaterasu barked seriously but smiled happily. Issun nodded in agreement.

"Right…let's see how everyone is doing around here and make sure that they are all right. We don't want anything bad to happen to any of them." barked Issun looking around the now beautiful land. Amaterasu nodded in agreement. "Yes…let's go see how they are. Hey look it's a Devil gate." She barked looking at the gate that was flowing with darkness. Issun looked at the Devil gate knowing what Amaterasu was thinking. "Just great….I haven't ever fought anything in this form." grumbled Issun in frustration and Amaterasu's ears perked. "Come on we need to do something!" she barked then went through the Devil gate faster than a hare. Issun looked in determination then jumped through the gate after her then saw two green imps and a red imp.

"Well this should be fun." growled Issun getting into the best fighting stance exactly like Amaterasu's since he had no clue how to fight like a wolf. "I'll get the two green imps. You get the red one." barked Amaterasu then lunged out at the two imps who looked panic as if they knew they were going to get a serious pummeling. Issun blinked then looked at the red imp who seemed to be smirking, confident that he would win against Issun. Issun growled his aura shifting to red in annoyance.

"I might not be use to this, but I can still take down a pathetic imp like you!" Issun barked then took Denkenmaru into his mouth then slashed him and one swift blow cut the imp in half. Issun wasn't finished though, he made several slashes so quickly you could hardly tell and jumped in the air then went down with the speed of light quickly slamming his sword through the imp's chest. The imp screamed in pain as it spitted into several pieces and the pieces turned into cherry blossoms and floated along gently. Issun put his sword back on his back and watched the Devil gate disappear and flowers grow where it use to be.

Issun looked at Amaterasu to make sure she was alright and sighed knowing she was perfectly fine. There she was holding a smirk in victory of having defeated another enemy then she suddenly turned her head to Issun who flinched in surprise at the quick movement. "You did well Issan! I didn't realize you could fight so well!" praised the goddess with a respected smile. "Me either…." thought Issun in surprise at her compliment feeling his heart warm and his tail wagged on his own then he shook his head. "Well…I am strong you know! I'm tougher then I look!" said Issun puffing out his chest proudly about how strong he was. "But don't' let your guard down. Those were just imps. For all we know there could be a monster as strong as Orochi or even stronger that is around." warned Amaterasu with a serious expression. Issun blinked at that and sighed knowing she was correct but damn she didn't have to go ruining his pride did she?!

"We should head to the next Guardian Sapling in Hana Valley." Amaterasu said looking toward the cave. Issun thought for a moment then looked at the sky, he hadn't noticed that it was now dark out. "Don't you think we should stop and rest?" asked Issun trying not to sound tired but in fact his legs were killing him and he was very tired. In his adventures with Amaterasu, if he was tired he would simply sleep on her head or something. Yet this time he was running around, using the celestial brush, and fighting imps! He was beat; of course he wasn't going to admit that to Amaterasu. That would be a total embarrassment that he would never live down. It was also humiliating and he would rather roll over and die. Amaterasu looked at him in thought then nodded. "Alright it will do us good." she said then looked around for a place to sleep. Issun then remembered The Nameless Man who he thought was kinda weird. You know…sounding like some hippy and he's a lumberjack. "How about at the Nameless Man's place? I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting us stay at his place." suggested Issun looking at her with his questioning emerald eyes.

"That's a great idea! He's always liked anything to do with nature so I'm sure he would let us stay the night. Issun grinned, proud that he thought of the idea then he followed after Amaterasu when she took off to the small home of the Nameless Man. When they reached to the man who was sitting in his home, he looked up at them and slightly smiled. "Wow…like what's up dudes? I was like fixing up my dinner and in tuning with nature. Are my nature buddies like want to stay the night or something?" asked The Nameless Man looking at the two wolves unafraid like everyone else. Issun never really got how no one really freaked out when they saw a wolf just waltz into their home like it was nothing. Amaterasu barked and wagged her tail. "Well then Nature Buddy like make yourself at home." said The Nameless Man with a wide smile. Amaterasu wagged her tail thankfully and smiled. Issun was just happy to have a nice warm place to sleep. Oh sweet sweet sleep. One of the best things of the day! And he knew Amaterasu would agree. She often fell asleep on him even on important moments!

Issun and Amaterasu laid down next to each other after The Nameless Man passed out on the his bed. Issun laid his head on his paws comfortably. "So Issan…When did you learn the 'Celestial Brush'?" asked Amaterasu looking straight at him. Issun shuffled his paws nervously thinking fast. "Well umm…I heard about it and decided to study the techniques." replied Issun trying to keep calm as she moved closer, his fur bristled and his aura shifted. "Well it seems that you know it so well as if you had witnessed them yourself." Amaterasu said keeping her beautiful suspicious amber eyes fixed to his emerald ones. Issun was sweating as bad as a pig as he thought and thought of how to get out of this mess. "Maybe I should tell her that it's actually me Issun. I mean it can't hurt any." Issun thought then opened his mouth then spoke unspoken words and he was shocked. He tried again but only felt a choking sensation in his throat and his eyes widened. "Did that bastard put a spell on me to not allow me to speak who I am?! What in gods name?! I am so going to kick his ass when I see him." Issun thought with a growl then looked at Amaterasu who was starting to get impatient. Issun thought for a moment then got a idea. "Well Issun showed me some techniques. So maybe that's why I know it so well? I am a fast learner after all." lied Issun with a grin. Amaterasu didn't look convince though. "Uh Ammy I think we should get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow and we don't want to be so tired that our limbs start falling off." Issun said with a grin hoping that she would drop the conversation and just go to sleep. He then realized what he called her….his nickname for her, Ammy. "Crap!" Issun mentally screamed as he looked at Amaterasu's blinking expression. "It's alright if I call you Ammy right? I mean Amaterasu is a mouthful!" said Issun making excuses. Amaterasu seemed to by it when she nodded and said, "Sure….now get some sleep." then laid her head down on her paws and curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. Issun sighed in relief and closed his eyes hoping to get some peaceful sleep.

Issun twitched slightly and opened his eyes seeing only darkness around him. "Where am I?" he asked then heard a treacherous scream. "Ammy?!" said Issun looking around for the sun goddess. "Ammy?! Where are you?!" he called out worried then he noticed that he was sinking. Deeper and deeper in the depths of the darkness, he tried to struggle free but he couldn't. He then heard someone laughing. "Aww Issun….Soon…you will…..and….you will belong…to me." Laughed the voice who Issun recognized and growled. "Show yourself and fight like a man!" he yelled glaring around as he sunk lower. His only reply was a laugh. "Come….drown in the darkness." the voice said as Issun struggled harder. "Where's Ammy?!" screamed Issun furious. "Do not worry….she is safe…for now." the voice laughed. Issun struggled as he was choking and the darkness covered his whole body. He felt his breathing give way and his chest jolt with pain. Issun gave a last scream in his struggle, and then, there was nothing.

**Kai:** Well that was fun :D Now…I need reviews. Maybe at least five till I write the next chap. I hope you enjoyed it :D


	5. Author's note

Authors Note

Kai: For the last time people! I specifacly said that I'm not continuing this unless i get **FIVE **Reviews from different people! So dont go begging me to update! This is your update till i get five reviews from different people! Not three of them in a row from the same person. Thank you for listening.


	6. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**Kai:** Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's short

Issun practically screamed sitting up and breathing heavily. "What the hell?" he mumbled tiredly though awake cause of his dream as he looked around rapidly only seeing he was still in the weird hippy lumberjack's home with Amaterasu beside him. He sighed in pure relief. "Just a dream…god it felt real though.." he muttered looking down at his hands. Wait hands?! Issun blinked examining his hands like they were from another world. He looked at his feet with a blank expression. A few seconds ticked by till Issun finally snapped. "! WHAT THE ?!" he yelled to the heavens that could probably hear him. Amaterasu jumped awake with a yelp looking around wildly for danger, her fur standing up till she looked at Issun eyes widening then got into a defensive stance.

Issun took a deep breath after that scream then decided to examine himself more. He was kind of back to normal, cept he was much taller. He wasn't as tall as Waka or Oki but for him, he was tall. Everything that was so big seemed to him have gotten smaller. He was wearing his dark purplish clothing. It was kind of like a ninja's actually. His mushroom hat was on his head, Denkonmaru by his side on his left hip. His black hair was just a little above his shoulders and his bangs were just above his eyes. His face was smooth and clear and he had a bit of a childlike yet handsome face. He had a well toned body but he was lean. His green aura still glowed from him. He was handsome if he did say so himself. Issun gawked at himself for a moment. Sure he knew what he looked like but he wasn't use to being this big.

Amaterasu stared at Issun for a moment and growled. Issun snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his wolf friend waving his hands in front of him. "Wait just a minute! It's me! Issuuuu---an Issan!!" he corrected again cursing slightly having almost blown his cover again. "Geez cant you tell who your friends are you dumb furball!" Issun fumed with annoyance and then mentally slapped himself for saying another 'Issun' related thing. Amaterasu stared at him for awhile till she relaxed and looked curiously at her new companion. "Well I didn't know you could change into that of a human body." She barked at him, her amber eyes flicking with suspicion. Issun thought for a moment thinking through possibilities to throw her off his track. "W…well ya! I was just…surprised I transformed into this body without me willing it. It must have been my dream that made it happen. What you think? Ain't I the most handsome guy you've seen?" Issun smirked cooly and confidently spacing out that he was acting more like himself. Amaterasu tilted her head slightly staring at him.

"Well alright then whatever you say. We should keep moving, we don't have any time to waist. We need to restore the land and save Issun." Amaterasu barked then padded outside of the hut.

Issun blinked repeatedly. On their first adventure, all Ammy wanted to do was sleep or laze about, but this time she seemed to be on the move. It confused him, she ALWAYS was difficult to convince to keep moving. Yet this time, she seemed to really want to restore the land…and maybe save him. Maybe he should tell her that he was really Issun. Though telling her that he easily lost to some darkass was a bit embarrassing.

"Aw what the hell?" said Issun then walked out of the hut, ignoring the lumberjack's snoring, and saw Amaterasu seeming to stare at him impatiently.

"We'll go and restore the Guardian Sapling in Hana Valley." Amaterasu barked to him then tilted her head. "Do you need a ride on my back?" she asked tilting her head in question.

Issun would of instantly said yes so he could feel her nice warm, soft fur. Yet, he knew that was embarrassing and he wanted to try out this body and see how fast he ran and how high he jumped. "Nah I'll be able to keep up." He said confidently with a smirk but with a slight blush at the offer. Amaterasu tilted her head but nodded. "Alright then let us go." She barked before she took off into the dark cave. Issun was confident to keep up with his friend, yet kind of distracted by everything around him. He ran after her surprisingly able to keep a good pace but tripped a bit from being distracted. Issun then managed to run alongside the white goddess as he looked at the dark Hana Valley. It was kind of like before but it seemed darker and you could barely see anything. The water was as black as ink and the trees were withered, and everything else for the matter. The grass was black also, and seemed to be moving as if trying to swallow the both of them whole. Yet Amaterasu kept her pace, not slowing down for a second. Issun was also determined, usually he would be a bit more afraid then this, like he would ever admit it but he was ready to kick that guy where it hurts. Doing this would annoy the bastard and Issun grinned at the thought. They zipped past the demonic trees without bothering to fight them till the reached the Guardian Sapling. Once it was a beautiful cherry blossom, now it was withered and dead and shrunken into a pathetic little stick.

"Let's try to work together in restoring this one again." Suggested Amaterasu glancing to Issun who nodded in agreement then took out Denkonmaru, flipped it so he was holding the blade and the hilt with the brush pointed to the Guardian Sapling.

Together, both Issun and Amaterasu used the Bloom technique on the dead Guardian Sapling. Minutes ticked by till the Guardian Sapling suddenly burst into life and flowers danced around them and the grass turned to a beautiful green, the trees bloomed with flowers and life. Issun grinned in victory.

"Alriiiight! It worked!" cheered Issun with a laugh. While Amaterasu smiled and wagged her tail happily.

"Indeed we did, thank you for your help Issan. I couldn't of done it without you." Amaterasu barked smiling brightly at her companion with a happy smile.

Issun stared at her for a moment and his face instantly flushed and turned as red as a tomato, so he put his hand over his face in a effort to hide it. He cursed under his breath how he hated actually being in love, especially to a wolf goddess. It was one thing being a guy and having small crushes with other beautiful women like Sakuya or Rao, but this was different. Heck he had seen that idiot Susano and Kushi being all lovey dovey. Did it have to happen to him? For the love of god it was probably better loving multiple women but noooo he just had to actually love someone and now he was acting like some love stroked idiot! Issun then noticed that Amaterasu was looking at him curiously. He caught his breath and breathed in deep calming himself. He then smiled brightly, taking his hand off his face hiding whatever emotion was going through his face.

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself Ammy!" Issun grinned making a thumbs up then spun Denkenmaru with his fingers then sheathed it smoothly to his side.

Amaterasu smiled and nodded. "Then let us be off." She barked then was about to take off till Issun remembered he was going to tell her who he was. "Wait Ammy! I need to tell you something really important." He said nervously for some odd reason he really didn't know. For the love of god this shouldn't be as hard as telling her 'I love you.' Amaterasu looked at him curiously tilting her head. "Yes?" she asked.

"The truth is….." started Issun then took a deep breath. "I'm really….I AM…"

**Kai:** Yes I am evil :D MWHAHAHA!!!! Find out next time to see what happens.


	7. Chapter 5: Just Great!

**Kai:** Hey guys! Here's my update and I hope you enjoy it ^_^

Chapter 6: Just Great!

This is JUST great. Here Issun was sitting on Amaterasu's back as they headed to ran around Shinshu Field to make sure everyone was safe. Issun grumbled in annoyance at what happened earlier.

_~Flashback~_

"_I really…I AM...Iss…." Issun tried to say his name but his throat started stinging and he felt it burn. No other words came out. He blinked surprised then tried again but still his own name didn't come out. "WHAT THE HELL!?" screamed Issun mentally, eyes widened in surprise and frustration. Amaterasu just stared at him confused as she tilted her head. "Are you alright Issan?" she asked concerned. Issun growled mentally balling his fists then. That bastard must of put some kind of curse on him to make him not to be able to tell Amaterasu who he really was. Strange, why would he bother with that? Issun had thoughts zooming through his mind then thought of something. "Ammy do I look like anyone to you?" he asked looking at the white wolf goddess. Amaterasu blinked in surprise and tilted her head and her face twisted to focus on his face. "No I can't exactly see your face for some reason. It's a bit clouded and shadowed so I can't tell. Though your clothes look a lot like what Issun and the poncles wear. But I've seen a lot of poncles in those close and some humans." She barked ears twitching, still holding her confused look on her face. Issun face palmed himself. Issun screamed mentally, his face red with anger, his aura bright red, his fist clenching so tightly that his fingers were digging into his flesh slightly drawing blood. "THAT SON OF A BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETCH!" _

_~End of Flashback~_

Issun grumbled as he remembered. "I hate him I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!" he muttered over and over again. "Hate who?" asked Amaterasu glancing behind her at Issun on her back as she ran to Tama's house. "Nothin." Grumbled Issun grouchily as he sat on her back and hold onto her soft fur. He couldn't believe that when he FINALLY got the courage to tell her who he was, it turns out he can't. "I hate that guy sooo much. Can't wait to punch the lights out of him and rip him to shreds." Issun mentally muttered as his aura shifted in annoyance.

They had already checked on the old man that trains at the dojo. He's still very odd and perfectly fine. Issun still couldn't figure out how the heck he could make a face whether it was upside down or not. He found that quite creepy and he was such a grouch in training. They also checked the Moon Cave but sadly it wasn't anywhere in sight so they couldn't get to it. Issun guess that they would have to go and save ALL the Guardian Saplings again. As Amaterasu and Issun walked into Tama's run down looking hut, they saw Tama still having bombs strapped to him with a light fused one on his head. Issun stared at the weird man. He swore that that fuse was going to go off and blow up this whole place to the Celestial Plain one of these days. "Aw why if it isn't my lucky white wolf with those firey, smoldering eyes. I see you brought a man instead of the bug you usually travel with." Tama said looking at the two, swishing his pipe to the other side of his mouth. Issun twitched at that VERY tempted to yell out, "I AM NOT A BUG!" but he held himself back and managed to swallow some of his pride distastefully. Though he bet he wouldn't be able to because of the dumb curse but if he could he would look like a man that is as crazy as Tama with dynamite.

"Anyways, I need you do something for me. I am trying to get this formula right but for some reason it is not working." Said Tama staring at his blueprints in thought. Issun and Amaterasu guessed he just needed some Cherry Bombs. Issun then watched Amaterasu draw three cherry bombs around the place. "….AMMY ARE YOU CRAZY?! THERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Issun yelled then BOOM! The place exploded and Tama's Fireworks shot out into the sky making beautiful pictures of animals and of course Amaterasu. Issun blinked, his face pitch black and his front side of his body pitch black, his hair stood up from the blast. Issun blinked for a second then quickly whipped his body and face getting rid of the blackness and straightening his hair again. "Ammy…" Issun growled threatenly till he noticed she was gone. He stared then looked outside seeing her jump around at the fireworks. Issun sighed but smiled at her childness. "Success!" screamed Tama in delight with a big smirk on his face. Issun rolled his eyes at the man. Issun then crossed his arms leaning against the hut watching the goddess dance around like some hyper active puppy. "She hasn't changed much." Muttered Issun as he watched with a slight smile gracing smooth handsome face; he then snapped out of his thoughts then thought they had to get going and go to Agata Forest and save the Guardian Sapling there. "Ammy! We should head to Agata Forest!" called Issun to the white wolf. Ammy looked to him with a slight cute puppy pout but smiled and nodded and ran over to him. Issun twitched at the pout, forcing his feelings down the drain and stomping on them. He then felt Amaterasu slip between his knees and force him to sit on her back as she took off. Issun gasped in surprise but quickly grabbed onto her fur for grip and heard Tama yell a farewell and Issun lifted his left hand and sat up straight and waved it once like a noble samurai on his faithful steed.

Issun busted up laughing at that and couldn't stop almost falling off of Amaterasu a few times. "What's so funny?" asked Amaterasu as she ran to the water that led to Agata Forest and started making Lily Pads and jumping on them to get across not wanting to get wet. "Oh nothing." Smirked Issun as he gripped her fur gently enjoying the feel of her fur once again, of course one thing that is bad being big was not being able to bury himself in her fur when he sat on her head. Issun blushed and shook his head furiously at the thoughts. "I am a pervert." He grumbled under his breath. Then he noticed Amaterasu had already entered Agata Forest. He then held on as she jumped off the cliff landing neatly on the strip of landing under and behind the waterfall then bolted into the hidden cave. Issun then got off when they reached the withered and dead Guardian Sapling. He then took out Denkonmaru swiftly grabbing the blade and pointing the brush to the tree. Issun and Amaterasu both used the Bloom technique and the Guardian Sapling bloomed beautifully and the land bloomed into beautiful luscious greenery. Issun grinned happy to have another Guardian Sapling restored. "Haha! Take that jackass!" he gloated in his head. Amaterasu then barked. "Let's go check on everyone in Agata Forest." Then she ran out quickly. Issun sighed that she had interrupted his boasting but he ran after his friend quickly jumping over the many pools of water. Issun then saw Amaterasu stop by where Kokari and Ume usually fish around here. Kokari was bit older and was taller but not by much since it has only been a year since Issun's and Amaterasu's last adventure.

Amaterasu wagged her tail in greeting to the young boy. "Oh hey Wolfy, it is good to see you again. Hey who is this guy?" Kokari asked looking up at Issun. "Names Issan kid." Grinned Issun, he was getting use to calling himself Issan but he still liked his real name better. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kokari and this is Ume." Introduced Kokari pointing to the Canine Warrior who was wagging his tail. Issun of course already knew who they were but he pretended he didn't. "Want to watch me fish? They don't seem to be biting lately and I don't have anymore fishing line." Said Kokari staring at the water intently. Issun rolled his eyes at the kid. He never did learn that Amaterasu did all the work and you can't fish without a line. Amaterasu smiled and nodded. "Ammy we don't got any time to be fishing!" Issun yelled, he wanted to kick the dark being's butt as soon as possible. Amaterasu looked at him and barked, "Oh don't worry so much Issan! It's good to have fun! And it is fun doing stuff together other then fighting and saving Nippon." She laughed cheerfully then started helping Kokari fished. Issun then relaxed. "That's right….after this she will have to leave again." Issun thought sadly as he watched Amaterasu and Kokari fish. Issun hid his eyes with his bangs in thought. "I guess I'll just have to make the most of her company." Issun thought then noticed that Amaterasu had already caught a few crawfish's and salmon's. "We should get going." Barked Amaterasu then barked a farewell to Kokari and Ume then took off. Issun followed after her still in his thoughts as he put her prizes in their bag.

Then they stopped in front of Tsuta Ruins. Darkness was flowing out of it like crazy. The gates had turn pitch black and you could almost feel them rippling and moving. The ground seemed to shake ever so slightly. The duo stared at it for a long moment. "We should go and see." Barked Amaterasu and Issun nodded in agreement then something unexpected happened. A black hand like thing shot out of the ruins entrance and grabbed Amaterasu. She yelped loudly and in a flash she was dragged into the ruins with the dark hand holding tight to her and covering her in darkness. Issun stood shocked as he stared at the ruins and heard Amaterasu's yelps and howls of pain and surprise. He balled his hands into fist tightly then he let out a furious scream, his emerald eyes on cold green fire of rage. "AMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 6: Pain and Pride

**Kai: Hey guys! Here is chapter 7 and i hope you enjoy. My microsoft word isnt working bleeeeeh. Anyway I decided to make a new rule. Anyone can review once on each chapter XD**

**Issun: Cool**

**Kai: O.O why are you here?! Your suppose to be in the story saving Ammy!**

**Issun: o.o oh....right.....but...**

**Kai: *throws Issun back at the story* there ^-^ Hope you enjoy guys :D And thank you all who reviewed ^-^ *huggles***

Chapter 7: Pain and Pride

Issun stared at the gate in anger, he then quickly ran in after where he saw Amaterasu disappeared. Everything was almost pitch black, screeches were heard around him, and vicious roars boomed in echo's throughout the place. Right now though, Issun didn't care at all. Amaterasu was in trouble and on the life of him he was going to kick, whatever took her, ass. He ran as fast as he could through the dungeon till he reached the dark black bubbling water. He looked across seeing the large statue that led to the Spider Queens hideout. He growled in annoyance having a good feeling that Amaterasu was there and that this black bubbling pool would burn and melt him. He glanced around then saw that both where the Blockhead use to be and where him and Amaterasu went to last time, were blocked off by huge blobs of darkness that seemed to stare and roar at him. Issun looked at it for a moment then took out Denkonmaru and used all the techniques he knew on it. No effect at all! Issun growled in frustration, this isn't going so well. He turned his emerald glance to the pool of darkened water. He thought for a moment then shrugged. "Ah what the hell?" he grumbled then started to draw a circle on the water to make a lily-pad. It only blew up into smoke. Issun growled holding his head in frustration. He didn't have time for this! Amaterasu is in danger and he had to get there NOW! He sighed, flicking his green cape to the side, and tipped his hat. He glared around in the air looking for a floating flower to grab on to. No such luck at that either. What a pain. He sighed trying to think of a solution.

He then thought of one thing though it was a suicide act. He would have to walk across. He twitched slightly at the thought. He would most likely just die from the burning and agonizing pain. If he was lucky he would just die instantly. But he couldn't think of anything else. He then thought of something. Maybe he should use his Water Tablet to try to walk on the surface of the darkened liquid. It would at least only burn his feet. Of course he wasn't sure it would work. God dammit! If only he could float around like Waka this would be easier! He would have tried using wind but there seemed to be too much darkness for any Celestial Brush techniques. Issun could only pray he was right and only his feet would get burned. Issun took a deep breath holding his Water Tablet in his pouch, and stared at the darkened water. He slowly lifted his left foot and set it onto the liquid. He gritted his teeth as he felt instant burning; it burned so much he could feel the skin under his foot melt away. But he did feel that he could walk on top of it. He quickly took his foot off, falling backwards onto the ground. He grabbed his left foot and lifted up slightly to examine it. The leather under his shoe had been burned away swiftly and his foot was red and it stung.

"Hot hot hot hot!!!" Issun screamed blowing on his burnt foot repeatedly to cool it.

He would of made it rain but no the darkness just had to limit his Celestial Brush didn't it? Issun soon stood up after the pain went down. He looked across at the statue's entrance determinedly. Issun was ready to do this; he was going to go in there and save Amaterasu even if it killed him. He took a deep breath after sheathing Denkonmaru, and then he took a sprinting position. A few seconds later he took off as fast as he can across the dark liquid

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Issun screamed a battle cry as he charged, taking long big leaps.

He felt sheer pain running through his body. He could feel himself in agonizing pain and he clenched his teeth. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he ran. It seemed to take forever! He felt the pain growing and growing and he could almost scream in agony but his stubborn and pride refused that. He was going to save Amaterasu, no matter what the cost. He suddenly tripped onto a large rock and climbed on top of it. He laid down on it on his belly, clenching his teeth as he smelt the disgusting scent of burning flesh, and he could see some steam coming from his feet. God, it hurt like hell! He rolled over onto his back and almost screamed in pain but yet again his pride swallowed the scream and he just grinded his teeth together. He just wanted to lie there all day long. The rock was nice and cool and felt relaxing against him. But he had to continue on to find Amaterasu. It was still a bit to go so he had to get moving. He slowly sat up with a grown looking at his now deep scarlet feet. He winced at the pain but he slowly stood up on them. He gasped at the pain shooting through him but shook it off. He still had to keep moving.

He growled then jumped to the next rock and winced again. He wasn't sure if he would make it with his feet like this. Then something caught his attention. He heard a howl echo through the ruins. His eyes widened recognizing the howl. It was Amaterasu's, though it wasn't a victory howl but it was a painful howl. His emerald eyes reignited in rage and fury, forgetting the pain in his feet, his speed picked up jumping from rock to rock till he reached the area where he had met the third Flora god, Tsutagami. Seeing the floating flowers, he took out Denkonmaru once again, flipped it over so he was holding the blade, and tried once more to use the Celestial Brush. He grinned as it worked when he drew the Vine technique. He didn't have time to wallow in victory though, he quickly kept using Vine on all the flowers that Amaterasu had used and been on long ago. He remembered that time and smiled at the memory. He had much fun on their first dungeon adventure, he was hoping to find treasure, instead he found Ume the dog inside of the Spider Queen. Issun quickly shook his head to rid the memories away and focus on what he was doing. Before he knew it he had jumped inside the hole at the top and was now running toward the entrance to the deepest part of the Tsuta Ruins.

He paused for a moment but then his eyes hardened in determination and ran inside. He ran past the golden gate and jumped down the ledge that Amaterasu had clumsily fell off of, he remembered and chuckled at that. She was cute when that happened. With that clueless face on her as she lay on her back. He quickly shook his head as he landed neatly on his feet in the dungeon. There he spotted that he didn't expect. Issun's eyes widened as his and Amaterasu's most likely first and easiest boss in their adventure, stood before him. The Spider Queen, but she was completely black, with some dark purplish stripes across her. She was still as ugly as ever, maybe even uglier. If he had to put on who beat the ugly contest out of all their enemies, it would be either Spider Queen or Orochi. Maybe Crimson Helm just because he was a fricken skeleton. He shook his thoughts away as the Spider Queen turned to him and laughed in that sickening hag voice.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Another snack to calm my belly?" The Spider Queen laughed in amusement, staring at him with….well, Issun wasn't sure if she even had eyes but he guess he just couldn't see them on that hideous face.

Issun smirked. "More like the snack that will gut you open you hag!" he said cockily.

Spider Queen looked at him in offense and screeched, "We will see about that you little bug! I'll eat you just like I devoured the lovely Mother of Earth." She said with a screeching laugh.

Issun's eyes widened at that. "You ate Ammy!? You son of a—" growled Issun angrily but was interrupted by the Spider Queen's babbling.

"Oh yes and she was quite tasty. I expected more of a challenge, and more of a meal, your kind of small but I guess I will have to settle with a bug like you." She laughed in amusement.

Issun grinded his teeth, his fist clenched so hard that it made them bleed; his emerald eyes were lit with rage. He then unsheathed Denkonmaru with a new enflamed vengeance. "That's it! No one dares to hurt Ammy! And no one calls me a damn bug!" Issun growled then launched himself at her, bringing Denkonmaru across one of the Spider Queen's legs. She yelled in surprise and agony then brought her black hand and smacked Issun away. He quickly landed on his feet, which stumbled a bit as he held Denkonmaru in front of him in a defense position. He was then surprised when the Spider Queen shot web and wrapped it around him. Issun struggled to get free, but the webbing was to strong.

The Spider Queen laughed in victory. "That the best you got?" she said with a smirking face.

Issun growled. "Not likely" he said but he was being picked up by the Spider Queen as he continued to struggle. The Spider Queen laughed as she opened her jaws to devour the green aura man. "Say goodbye and say hello to Amaterasu for me." She taunted

Issun's eyes widened. He couldn't die here. He needed to at least get Amaterasu out. Some way or another, he then prayed to the gods that some way he would get out of this. Then he felt his heartbeat almost come to a halt. His eyes widened and grimaced in pain. It then sped up and his eyes dulled then there was a sudden burst inside him and he ripped free from the webbing, slicing the Spider Queen's hand along with it. The Spider Queen's eyes screamed in pain and stared at Issun in horror. Issun's eyes were dull, his green aura was replaced with a dull mixture of green and solid black. Then in a flash, Issun launched out, with one stroke of Denkonmaru, and slashed. It took a few moments, till the Spider Queen screamed and fell onto her side. Issun then turned and jumped high into the air. He then held Denkonmaru so the blade was pointing down towards the Spider Queen. Then he launched down and stabbed the Spider Queen right into her skull. Issun panted, sweating as he watched in horror as the Spider Queen screamed and soon melted into a puddle of black liquid of darkness, and what was more horrifying was that the black liquid was absorbing into him. When it was gone, inside his body, he shook dropping his sword. Amaterasu was in front of him, laying there unconscious. But he didn't seem to notice as he stared at his hands. His aura was shifting like crazy, his eyes still stretched in horror. He managed to mutter one thing.

"What's happening to me?"


	9. Chapter 7: Under the Moonlight

**Kai: Hello again ^-^ It's sad I didnt get that many reviews :( I thought that chapter would get a lot . Oh well This one is pretty short and just fluffy. You know kinda like comic relief XD cept not o.o Oh well I hope you guys enjoy it none the less :D**

Chapter 7: Under the Moonlight

Issun grumbled as he sat down under a tree little island as he stared at Agata's Forest lake and stared at the moon's reflection. Amaterasu was curled up next to him, still unconscious from the battle with the weirded out Spider Queen. After killing the Spider Queen, Tsuta Ruins went back to normal and Issun carried her back out. He swore she ate too much of how heavy she was. For example, when he was making lily-pads and jumping on them across so he didn't get wet. Cause he hated getting wet, and he had to carry her cause she was fricken out cold. Then on that last lily-pad that was at the edge of the other side, for some damn reason the gods must of decided to play with him by making that one sink underneath him when he jumped on it. He had quickly threw Amaterasu onto land but he sank in the water. He got out and carried her all the way here. So here he was soaking wet from head to toe. Even his hat was wet! Issun growled at the thought. And what he didn't get was that Amaterasu was still sleeping through all that! Oh if she was awake he would've smacked her across the head. He then sighed as he was twisting his green cape to try and dry it and look at his hands in thought. What had happened back there exactly? The darkness and the blood just seemed to absorb into him. He didn't know what to think. Maybe that damn bastard did something else to him that Issun didn't know about. Whatever the case it wasn't good. Not good at all. He had to figure out what was wrong with him fast, if it was something dangerous, he wasn't sure if he would be a danger to those around him. Including Amaterasu. Issun hissed taking off his hat, placing it beside him on his left and ruffled his hair in pure frustration. Issun then heard Amaterasu start to stir awake and speak quietly from her laying position on his right side.

"Hmm what happened?" Amaterasu asked quietly in confustion. "Last I remember I was grabbed and dragged into Tsuta Ruins. Then I blacked out." she said blinking then turned her head to look at Issun for answers.

Issun huffed slightly and glanced at the goddess. "Well ya you kinda were. When I went after you and reached the dungeon I came face to face with the Spider Queen. Cept she was pure black other than those black stripes of hers. So then I defeated her." he grinned in victory as he slightly boasted though he decided not to tell her about the little encounter he had.

Amaterasu tilted her head slightly at him then barked, "Really? You must be strong." she said with admiring amber eyes. Her tail ever so slightly wagging in praise.

Issun slightly twitched as he looked at her then quickly looked away with a huff. "Well ya! I am the Great Wandering Artist Issan!"

"Issan?" asked Amaterasu while looking at Issun who was still not looking at her. Issun froze solid as he felt Amaterasu nuzzle up against him.

Issun's heart started beating faster and his face turn scarlet as he felt the white goddesss climb up to his lap and rub up against him. He gritted his teeth in restraint, his mind whirling around in confusion. He then started to slightly laugh as he felt her tongue run along his face covering it in wolf slobber and managed to stutter out. "A….Ammy st…stop! Your covering me with wolf slobber!" he laughed and Amaterasu wagged her tail happily.

"Sorry Issan." Amaterasu smiled tilting her head innocently. "It seemed I couldn't take care of myself and let my guard down. And you had to come rescuing me. I thank you greatly." She smiled laying her head on his shoulder as she sat on his lap.

Issun twitched with a blush. "Well…ya someone had to do it you know. And you know something? I did always love you and all so of course I would save you." He said with a snort then glanced for her reaction. She was asleep. Issun twitched his aura turning bright red. "You lazy furball! Don't just fall asleep when I'm talking to you!" Issun screamed mentally then sighed smiling at her. He then looked at the sky as he stroked the goddess's sleeping form. He was happy but…he still wondered if he was actually a danger to Amaterasu, the goddess he loved dearly. He soon drifted into a deep sleep, the gentle moonlight coating both their bodies, as he sleeping wrapped his arms around the wolf and enjoyed her warm fur like he use to when he was small.

**Issun:** ……………………

**Kai:** haha! Btw guys i was thinking on changing Issun's 'disguised' name. Let me know what you think ^-^


	10. Chapter 8: Restoring Taka Pass

**Kai: Hey guys :D I thought I should update since now I have 21 reviews! :D I only got one vote about changing Issun's fake name. And they voted Issan was fine XD. I just find it funny he couldn't come up with anything O.O**

**Issun: Shut up**

**Kai: NO! I AM WRITER! I AM WRITER OF AWESOMENESS OF THIS STORY AND CONTROL YOUR FUTURE! MWHAHAHAHA**

**Issun: O.O;;;;**

**Kai: Anyway. Thank you all for reviewing ^-^ *huggles* and those who didnt review...then why did you read this far o.o? Unless you just dont feel like reviewing XD Anyways i'll stop talking and just continue to type. *type type* hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter 8: Restoring Taka Pass

Issun yawned opening his eyes. He blinked seeing Amaterasu resting on his back. He blushed wondering how the heck she got up there. He then looked down at his paws and blinked. There was a long moment of silence. Till of course Issun screamed. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed loudly jolting up, knocking poor Amaterasu off and him running in circles frantically in circles in his wolf form. His cape flowing in the wind and his hat bouncing on top of his head with Denkonmaru on his back. "I'm a wolf slobber again! Why just why!? I'm not my handsome form! Why must you torture me you son of a -----" Issun screamed frantically running in circles while Amaterasu sat staring at him. '

"Does this happen often?" asked Amaterasu curiously tilting her head.

Issun halted turning his head to her. He thought quickly. "Well um....Yes most of the time. I just get so surprised when I change forms." he explained quickly as he lied through gritted fangs.

Amaterasu tilted her head slightly. "Why do you change forms?" she asked quietly but clearly. Issun thought for a moment. On his first day he was a wolf. Second day he was humanish. And now he was a wolf again. His form must change each day. Issun then thought if he changed the time to night then day he would be back to humanish form. Issun then blinked when he noticed staring at him, getting impatient from his silence. "Well um...my form just changes every day is all." Issun said smoothly as possible with a cocky grin.

Amaterasu looked at him then grinned mischievously. Issun blinked at her then sweat dropped not liking that look at all. He was about to say 'don't you dare' but it was too late. There went Amaterasu changing the time to night then day with her celestial powers. Each time she did a day he would change form from wolf to humanish then wolf again. She kept on doing it having the time of her life. Issun wasn't as thrilled. "Am...my....quit.....it......will...you!" Issun said between forms since she was doing it very quickly. Amaterasu chuckled in amusement stopping with the sun up and Issun in wolf form and barked, "Sorry. Couldn't help it Issan." she grinned then barked again, "Anyway we have to hurry to Taka Pass! I'm worried for the Canine Warriors and the others! And if the Spider Queen returned then maybe Crimson Helm did too!" she barked frantically then bolted toward Taka Pass.

Issun blinked slightly surprised at her sudden frantic to restore everything. He sighed slightly, even though she was making fun of him, he was enjoying her company and playfulness. He then shrugged. "I guess there's no stopping her from helping everyone..." Issun thought then bolted after the white wolf goddess swiftly now, he stumbled a bit from the roots of trees but he kept up, now use to the wolf body. He knew Amaterasu just came to save Nippon once again along with everyone else. Not to just visit. She did have duties in the Celestial Plain after all. She didn't come here to just visit him even if they haven't seen each other for a year. Issun sighed slowly. Oh well, he guessed he didn't want to worry her. She did have a lot of people to save so he could try and save his own hide for once in his life. Still, he wondered what was wrong with him and if he fought the Crimson Helm would the same thing happen? Would he..absorb him? Issun wasn't sure but he felt, something pulsing with in him. And he sure didn't like it. Not one bit. He sighed at the thought and growled in frustration. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that they had reached the now darkened Taka Pass, standing in front of the withered Guardian Sapling. Issun looked next to him and blinked seeing that Amaterasu was losing her energy fast due to the darkness but he felt completely fine. In fact he felt better then ever and full of energy. This fact made him worry more but he quickly shook his head and took Denkonmaru. At the same time, both Amaterasu and Issun used the Bloom technique and the Guardian Sapling burst into blossoms while the land burst into life and dissipated the darkness around. Issun grinned in victory as he looked around at the restored Taka Pass. He grinned then looked and saw Amaterasu was gone. Issun's eyes widened looking around and saw her running around feeding some tigers. He rolled his eyes but grinned then ran over to her quickly as she headed to the Molesters to go pay Moley a visit. Issun rolled his eyes again. She always did have to help everyone and always makes time for them _"But me"_ Issun thought with a sigh as he watched Amaterasu go around playing with Moley and the moles. He grinned watching her admiring her swift movements and grace. She was so beautiful that Issun felt he could watch her all day. But that couldn't be. They had to hurry and check on Princess Fuse and the Canine Warriors in case the Crimson Helm did return. Issun watched as Amaterasu said her farewells to Moley then dashed off to Kusa Village. Issun quickly followed behind her, his black fur glinting slightly from the sunlight. As Amaterasu and Issun made their way into the village which was now dark and gloomy once again. Amaterasu felt her power falling once again from the darkness, of course Issun felt fine as they swiftly made their way to Princess Fuse.

"Ah great Amaterasu. You have returned to us. I am glad. The village has fallen once again under Crimson Helm's rule I am afraid. I was hoping you would return to us and assist us." said Princess Fuse looking at the god with admiring eyes who nodded wagging her tail.

"Hey what about those fleabitten mutts? Couldn't they help at all?" asked Issun raising a eyebrow.

Princess Fuse sighed sadly, "I am afraid the Canine Warriors were unable to participate."

Issun snorted. "In other words they were too scared to and too hungry?"

"..." Princess Fuse sighed again.

Issun rolled his eyes. "Well I guess we should just go and defeat Crimson Helm again. By ourselves again." he said annoyed.

"Oh thank you Amaterasu and her green aura wolf friend" Princess Fuse smiled brightly and happily.

"No problem Babe. Come on Ammy lets go to the Gale Shrine." said Issun then ran to the Gale Shine with Amaterasu closely behind him.

Issun stared at the entrance for a moment, looked at Amaterasu then dashed inside quickly. He ran straight ahead, dark blobs surrounding the place just like in the Tsuta Ruins. He ran along beside Amaterasu who suddenly reverted to a regular white wolf with no crimson markings or her weapon. Her weakest form. Issun frowned slightly, he felt fine, even stronger in this then like he was in Tsuta Ruins. Strange. Issun shook his head as he ran along, he was able to use divine wind this time at least so he made his way to the dungeon of the Crimson Helm, helping Amaterasu along the way. After some climbing and jumping, they finally made it to the dungeon. Issun looked around then there was a sudden stomp behind them. Issun quickly turned around to see the Crimson Helm. This time though, his armor was pitched black with some purple design's like on the Spider Queen, and it's eyes flared blood red. Darkness radiated from all around the room as the Crimson Helm's powerful aura boomed with black fire. Both Amaterasu and Issun knew this wasn't going to be easy. Not in the slightest.

**Kai: Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed ^-^**


	11. Author Note 2

Authors Note 2

**Kai: Okay I hear what two reviews are saying that i need to put less time lapse. Well I do I could've been WAY more descriptive but instead I mostly did what Issun thought to skip most of the running. And it is part of the plot wiether you think it's nothing or a waste of time. It is going to continue till they reach at least near Sei-an City. But if it really bothers you I will delete this story. I am trying to reach over 20,000 words (50,000 would be nice) but I will delete it. I take my time from school and home to type this so I guess it would save me time if I finished this. So let me know if you really want me to continue or quit. Thank you for listening.**


	12. Chapter 9: Uproar

**Kai: Hi again. I decided to continue though I am having a bad bad month lol. Though Cheyo I don't think anyone said bad to you. More like defend you. 'It was only their opinion' was mostly what they say. But if you don't feel like reviewing then right now I don't really care XD And I ALWAYS take everything to heart. Depending on my mood my opinion on it will change lol. Anyways I have to say thank you to all that supported me Flaceacelerc13(who reviews to me a lot ^-^), Twilight Okami with a wonderful speech that was both incouraging and scary O.O XD don't ask why, Sunsteps101, and divagirl990 who added me as a favorite author :) I am very happy about that XD. Anyways I'll get off my lazy butt and type…I don't wanna.**

**Issun: TYPE! NOW!**

**Kai: okay okay -.- another thing that has kept me going is…..I WANT TO SEE YOUR REACTIONS AT THE END OF THE STORY :D MWHAHAHA…*type* **

Chapter 9: Uproar

Issun glared at the black Crimson Helm. He stared at the designs on him with curiosity. They were the symbol of the sun except it was a dark sickening purple. It was on Crimson Helm's forehead and it had similar designs like Amaterasu. Issun quickly dodged when Crimson Helm came charging at him and Amaterasu. Amaterasu also used Fleet Foot to dodge but she was still weak from the darkness in the area. In her weak form she wouldn't be any good against Crimson Helm with his armor. Issun snorted, Crimson Helm was pretty easy the last him and Amaterasu fought though this time, when Issun took a slash at the armor, his sword only bounced off. "Crap!" Issun thought as he kept dodging and slashing, avoiding black flames Crimson Helm attacked with. No matter how much Issun attacked, it had no effect. Being stubborn like Amaterasu was, she attacked with her fangs and claws and of course that did nothing. Issun growled then dodged the flames again and Crimson Helms charge. What to do what to do?! They were just dancing around the thing figuring how the heck to beat it. Issun let out a loud yelp as he was directly hit by Crimson Helms charge attack and slammed against a wall. Issun groaned loudly as he slowly got to his paws but Crimson Helm swiftly blew flames into Issun. Issun screamed at the pain and howled trying to use the divine wind to blow the cursed flames away. Amaterasu then leapt onto Crimson Helm trying to bite through the armor as best she could, mostly to distract him from attacking Issun. Crimson Helm snorted then reared up flinging Amaterasu off then turned around and charged at her slamming his head against the smaller creature. Amaterasu slammed into a wall with a loud yelp. Some unstable rocks from above her moved a bit and fell landing on top of the poor defenseless goddess. Issun's eyes widened in horror as he stood staring at the pile of rocks and howled, "Ammy! Ammy!" panting then glared daggers at Crimson Helm who was ready to charge once again. Issun felt his anger boil up inside him, losing his temper, his aura glowing bright crimson red, his eyes a flame with emerald fire. He felt something snap from deep within him just like with the Spider Queen but this time it was much worse. Issun could have sworn his fangs and claws grew a bit, his hackles raised, his fur fluffed out making him look like a vicious uncontrollable beast. His eyes dulled a bit and his aura mixed with red and black.

"You bastard! Prepare to face my wrath you filthy pile of bones!" Issun growled his aura doubling in size and he ran swiftly taking his sword and slicing Crimson Helm's armor into pieces with lightning speed. Once the armor was off, Issun glared at Crimson Helm's black flamed skeleton then sliced the bones swiftly not caring if now he was covered in the deadly flames, his rage overcoming his sense. The deadly black flames covered his whole body as he continued to slice the bones till they were mere dust. Issun breathed heavily finally stopping his wild slashes as he stared at the pile of large, black enflamed dust. His eyes stretched wide as he saw the dust creep to him. He tried backing away but the dust went into his forepaws, being absorbed into him. Issun eyes stretched wide, his eyes turning pitch black, the same purple designs on his black fur, his aura flashing black, then in a flash he was back to normal after a deadly roar from him. Issun panted heavily shaking his head wildly. His body couldn't seem to stop shivering, his tongue hanging out, his eyes stretched in horror as he stared down at his paws.

"What…..is…..HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!!???" Issun howled loudly shaking his head with a snarl.

He then remembered Amaterasu and shook his head. He had to dig her out. He paused when he saw the Gale Shrine burst to normal, dispersing the darkness around. He watched carefully then quickly ran over to the pile of rocks where Amaterasu was under.

"Ammy! Ammy!" Issun howled for her digging through the pile, searching for her.

He then saw the white wolf, having her red markings back, dig out of the rubble and shake her fur. She sighed deeply in relief then looked around then looked at Issun.

"Where is Crimson Helm? Did you defeat him?" asked Amaterasu blinking a bit.

Issun sighed in relief that she was alright and nodded. "Ya I took care of him. No sweat!" he grinned cockily though he still worried about the events.

Amaterasu smiled brightly and happily. "Great! I'm sorry I wasn't any help…at all it seems." She sighed sadly and ashamed of herself.

"No no no no no you were just fine. I mean you didn't give in even without you powers." Said Issun with a wide grin, trying to cheer his friend up.

Amaterasu smiled at him and nodded a bit. "Well then thank you but how did you ever defeat him?" she asked curiously.

"Umm I'm the great Wandering Artist Issan! Nothing can stop me! I'm not only handsome but I'm smart!" Issun grinned puffing out his chest proudly but in reality he was deathly afraid for her sake. What was going on with him? It seemed he was absorbing every major boss Amaterasu faced which didn't seem good at all.

Amaterasu chuckled. "You remind me so much of Issun. Well we better go tell Princess Fuse about everything and then head to Sei-an City." She barked then dashed towards the exit.

Issun watched her go in thought but he soon followed after her. Once they were out of the Gale Shrine, Kusa Village had reverted back to normal and Princess Fuse was jumping around happily with the Canine Warriors. Princess Fuse had sworn to train them extra hard now which the Canine Warriors weren't pleased at. Issun sighed a bit as he followed Amaterasu along through Taka Pass heading to their next destination. Not only that all the bad bosses have returned, he was absorbing them for some odd reason. Every time he did something strange would happen. Question is though, was he actually a bad guy in this adventure instead of good?

**Kai: sorry rushed XD Btw have any of you had a game where you had no idea how to beat a boss and your just kinda running around trying to figure it out? XD Throwing all you got at him? Just wondering lol**


	13. Chapter 10: Day off in the City

**Kai: Hey guys! Yay I got more reviews :D I love you guys ^-^ Thank you Twilight Okami, Flacacelecr13, and divagirl990 :D Kudos to you all ^__^ Imma going to be sad when this story ends and wont see your reviews anymore D: Maybe I should think up another one O.O -five minutes later- writers block o.o;;; I feel like giving you all nicknames :D Ummm Twilight Okami I shall call.....Twi :D Twi-chan ^-^ umm Flacacelecr13 shall be Flacy :D and divagirl990 shall be diva-chan :D**

**Issun: Quit nicknaming your reviewers**

**Kai: whyyyy D:**

**Issun: because they are stupid nicknames and you'll scare them all off -.-**

**Kai: But you nickname everyone D: Waka=Half-baked Prophet, Amaterasu=Ammy/furball, Any cute girl=babe**

**Issun: Yes but mine are good.**

**Kai: MEHHHHHHHH**

**Issun: Don't you 'Meh' me.**

**Kai: Issun sounds like a mom instead of a perv o.o**

**Issun: Who you calling a pervert?!**

**Kai: Anyways i'll quit talking and type. *type type type* must.....get....to...at.....least.....20,000 words.**

Chapter 10: Day off in the City

Issun and Amaterasu had finally arrived in Sei-an city. Along the way was perfectly normal, most likely because Waka fixed the Guardian Saplings. How, they weren't sure but the half-baked prophet was full of surprises. Issun had reverted back to his more humanish form since another day passed by. Now they were in Sei-an City and Waka was no where to be found. Amaterasu had ran around everywhere, and when Issun says everywhere. He meant every single inch everywhere. He had watched her run around every inch of Ryoshima Coast, even went to the Sunken Ship and the Dragon Palace. Checked on every single animal around the whole place and talked to every single person. She even insisted checking Oni Island. Which she dragged him through out the whole place, fighting monsters till went to the very top where they fought Ninetails. There was absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Issun was sure that they would run into something but no they pretty much spent their time running around. Now Issun was dead tired, Amaterasu was running around Sei-an City also checking every inch of it and talking to every single god damn person. Which took a very very long time. Issun groaned as he sat on a bench, from time to time Amaterasu would run past him but she barely took a glance at him. One moment she was there, the next she was off talking to people and checking all the cherry blossom trees and even going swimming in the water. Issun was too tired to actually run around with her and thought it would just slow her down if he rode on her back. He sighed slightly but he looked around at some decorations. Today, he had heard, was a festival. The Moon Festival to be exact. It would be a full moon tonight too. Issun grumbled as he drank a guzzle of sake. Issun hicked slightly and shook his head then saw some beautiful women gathered giggling. Issun then smirked a bit at the babe's then stood and walked over to them.

"Hey babe's. Any of you care to have some sake with me?" Issun asked as he gently moved a strand of hair in front of his face away.

The girls giggled again at him and smiled starting crowding him and touching him gently. Admiring his lean strong muscles and his sword drank sake with him and chatted with him. Issun sighed happily thinking he could die happy with these many babe's. Though, it wasn't like before on his and Amaterasu's adventure. Back then he never hesitated and would gladly go after any cute girl in eye sight, but now he was just mostly playing around. Every moment his mind traveled to one of Amaterasu. Every second and to be honest it could be quite annoying. Issun hated love so much. He couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried! Why? Because that is a simple symptom of love and boy it was annoying as fighting as Amaterasu fighting Yami. He couldn't hit on girls right anymore. He had a chance of his life to use his charm on the babe's now that he was bigger and he couldn't use it because he was in love with someone who he will never be his. He just had to fall for the impossible didn't he? He sighed again as he looked at the chatting babe's. He decided to dismiss them saying that he remembered that he had plans. He walked around Sei-an city till he sat back down on another bench and sighed as he stared at his hands. Maybe he should just leave now. Amaterasu might be in danger with him around even if he didn't attack her. He had a feeling that bastard did something to him. Turning him evil perhaps, he wasn't sure, but absorbing former dark bosses was kind of unusual. Well, actually very much unusual. Who exactly has that happen to them? No one till now. Issun sighed again then looked up seeing Waka. He stared then flinched, his hands going into a odd position that looked to be defensive then relaxed sighing in relief then growled.

"You half-baked prophet! Can't you quit popping up out of no where?!" Issun said angrilly at the long blonde man who simply chuckled at Issun's anger.

"Well i'm glad my little bouncing friend hasn't changed that much." Waka said with a amused smile crossing his handsome face.

Issun snorted looking away with a huff. "Of course I haven't changed you dumb half-baked prophet! Why in the world would I---" Issun started going on about till he just realized what Waka just said to him. His eyes widened in surprise as he turned his head to stare at the prophet in pure shock.

"How the hell....." started Issun till Waka interrupted him.

"It's really not hard to tell if it is you my friend." Waka grinned in amusement looking at the overgrown confused poncle.

Issun snorted crossing his arms and grumbled angrily but he had to admit that Waka as much of a dimwit as Amaterasu who never seemed to notice. Though he could bet that even she was a bit suspicious about him since he was never good hiding his personality.

"Fine whatever." Issun muttered angrily looking at Waka with annoyance. Issun never really liked Waka, sometimes he was annoyed with his stupid prophecies, other times he had to admit he was jealous that he knew Amaterasu and got to go to the Celestial Plains with her, other times he was just plain annoyed.

"You know my friend, that the scent of evil surrounds you since the day we met up again. Filled with darkness as much as that of Orochi and Ninetails. Even more then Yami himself. But you know that my friend don't you?" asked Waka with a smile as he watched Issun's annoyed reaction as he was glared at with emerald eyes.

"Just shut up you half-baked prophet!" Issun warned with a angry huff.

Waka then took out a small bottle. Issun looked at it then he saw a very small stream of blackness float to him and absorb into him. Issun jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell was that?!" Issun yelled glaring at Waka as if it was his fault.

Waka tapped his chin gently in thought. "Well when I came to Sei-an City, I managed to capture a black morphed Blink. Strange he would absorb into you though. Perhaps the others did as well?" said Waka more of a statement then a question while looking at Issun.

Issun grumbled in annoyance not wanting to admit the prophet was right but he slightly nodded and Waka nodded back.

"Then maybe it is best you don't fight alongside me and ma'charie." Waka mused tapping the tip of his flute against his chin.

Issun grumbled in annoyance once again knowing that Waka was right but of course he didn't want to admit it. He was also not just going to sit back and let Amaterasu and the half-baked prophet fight on their own. Issun looked up at Waka and was about to tell him off till Amaterasu came running and crashed into Waka licking his face yipping loudly that was guessed to be 'Waka! I'm so glad your alright!' and Issun felt his aura shift red with anger and jealously. Amaterasu finally got off of Waka after a few minutes and wagged her tail happily. Waka chuckled in amusement.

"Awe ma'charie! It is good to see you once again. We should be off. I sense darkness at Shinshu Field. We should hurry back." Waka said looking at her.

Amaterasu smiled and nodded. Issun rolled his eyes as the two took off swiftly to a Origin Mirror to use the Mist god technique so they could teleport to Shinshu Field so they didn't have to run all the way back. Which Issun thought it was quite useful. He groaned as he stood and ran over. What was he going to do if he wasn't aloud to fight? Do nothing as he watched Amaterasu get potentially hurt? Was he going to hurt Amaterasu? No....He refused to and if it was the last thing he do he would protect her. Even from himself.

**Kai: Thanks for listening and I hope I get more reviews ^-^ *typed for about 4 hours* XD I was playing a video game and typing at the same time lol**


	14. Chapter 11: It Just Gets Worse

**Kai: Hey guys :D Omg Chiro-chan your doing fanart on my fic? :o *dies from happiness*I wish I could draw but o.o I'm more of a writer then a artist. Why? Because I suck at drawing XD **

**Issun: Yes they do. That is why I'm the artist here.**

**Kai: Quit being mean to me DX**

**Issun: Quit being whinny -.-**

**Kai: *takes the poncle and puts him in a jar* MWHAHAHA **

**Issun: o.o;;; WHAT THE HELL LET ME OUT YOU----**

**Kai: Anways :D Thank you Chiro-chan, Twi, and Diva-chan for your reviews ^-^ I shall type o.o and type.. I must get 20,000 almost there . But this story is getting close to the end O___O Maybe I'll have to make the battle scenes even longer o.o. Well hopefully this one will be nice and long XD *starts typing during lunch at school while watching Aladdin* Btw this is mostly just comic relief before a epic battle lol.**

Chapter 11: It just gets worse

Issun ran along behind Amaterasu and Waka as they ran across Shinshu Field, towards the Moon Cave. Unlike last time though, there was a mysterious darkness flowing out, the sand turned black along with the bubbling black water. The skies thundered and roared with darkness swirling like a black vortex. The three halted when they heard a thunderous roar that was similar to that of, Orochi. Issun muttered in annoyance as they ran towards the entrance of the cave. Of course the barrier was there but Waka soon dispersed it.

"My friend, you stay here, me and ma'charie will continue on from here." Waka said then signaled Amaterasu to follow him and he floated into the cave.

Amaterasu glanced at Issun then ran after the long blonde prophet. Issun growled in annoyance and crossed his arms while tapping his foot. He knew that Waka was probably right and if Orochi was there and Issun absorbed him, well it couldn't be good. It was best to leave it to Waka and Amaterasu, though he hated standing around doing nothing! Issun started pacing around in front of the Moon Cave worried and frustrated. What if the Moon Cave is even worse than all the other dungeons and Amaterasu got hurt and that half-baked prophet failed to protect her? No he shouldn't worry too much about it. Amaterasu could take care of herself after all. She wasn't a weakling and she was one of the most stubborn goddess or any being that he had ever met. She wasn't some damsel in distress that needed saving all the time and he should stop acting like he is the only one that can save her. Waka was a good fighter, for a pretty boy that is. It's not like him and Amaterasu couldn't take on Orochi. She did defeat him like three times on their last adventure. Wait what if she didn't have the sake?! No no no he needed to stop thinking so much. Issun gripped his head in frustration as he stomped on the ground angrily. He was going crazy! He rubbed his head gently and took a deep long breath.

"Okay okay I'm okay I'm okay. But I need to take my mind off of things. Clear my mind of all things." Issun said as he sat down cross-legged and placed his hands on his lap and closed his eyes.

First Tactic: Meditation

_~30 seconds later~_

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" screamed Issun as he unsheathed Denkonmaru and sliced up a nearby rock with ease and watched as it turned to rubble. He kicked the rubble and grumbled. Obviously the first plan failed horribly, his temper getting the better of him. He tapped his chin trying to think of another plan.

Second Tactic: Take Calming Breaths

_~20 seconds later~_

Issun coughed taking rasp breaths and pound his fist against the ground. How could he choke on breathing?! He didn't think it could be possible! Ugh he was worrying too much that he could die from not breathing properly. He growled going on to the next plan.

Third Tactic: Exercise

_~3 minutes of doing pushups~_

Issun flopped down on the ground lying on his stomach with muttering. Again the plan wasn't working, only getting him even more annoyed. His hands turned to fists and gritted his teeth as he put his head on his hand in thought. He grumbled more and more as he rolled over onto his back lazily. Time for the next plan up his sleeve to distract him and get his attention off of Amaterasu and the Moon Cave, this was harder than he had thought.

Fourth Tactic: Sleeping

Issun yawned then closed his eyes as he tried to fall into a deep sleep.

_~5 minutes later~_

Issun woke up with a start and he sat up with wide eyes as he looked wildly around and sighed in relief. He just had a horrible nightmare. He dreamed that he was in Kamiki Village and he was small again. Everyone was there and when he met everyone, he meant everyone. All the Brush Gods were even there. Guess what they were doing? Can you guess? They were laughing their heads off hysterically like laughing hyena's! Why were they laughing? Waka was torturing him in the worst way possible. He was dressing Issun in girly clothes using his bigger size to his advantage. Issun shivered at the thought of the pink kimono on him and his hair nice and brushed out and him wearing those agonizing shoes! Oh great god those were uncomfortable! Issun was sure he was going to be tortured by that dream for a very long time, and avoid Waka. Issun sighed as he moved on with his next plan not wanting to sleep in case that dream came back.

Fifth Tactic: Talking

"I wonder what Sakuya is doing? I bet she feels better that most of the Guardian Saplings are better now. Hope the villagers of Kamiki Village aren't panicking like crazy. Then again it would be funny to see their faces! I hope the old man is alright and everyone else. They must be so sad that they thought I'm dead. I haven't seen them since before I met that dark bastard. I kinda feel bad for making them worry for a year of moping over Amaterasu. That reminds me, I wonder what Amaterasu thought when she was told that I was expected dead? I wonder if she cared at all? Don't know why she would. I mean I bet she has plenty of gods and Celestial's to talk to back up at the Celestial Plain. I'm glad I got to see her again though now I'm not sure it is best to be with her. Love officially sucks! He liked it better when he was a free man and didn't have to worry about this love crap. I hope she's alright in there and I hope that half-baked prophet is taking good care of her and isn't touching her in any way…" Issun yapped on then his aura flashed red at the thought and he stood up with a frustrated yell.

That's it! He couldn't take it anymore! Issun growled then froze when he heard another roar and Amaterasu's howl. Issun's eyes widened then he bolted into the Moon Cave. He ignored the darkness around him as he jumped across the broken bridge landing smoothly. He ran into Orochi's lair, he stopped seeing a panting weak Amaterasu, a sort of beat up Waka, and the next thing scared him to death. There he saw the great Orochi in front of him with its eight pair of blood red eyes. But that wasn't what he was surpirised about. There next to him stood Ninetails who was black with the same dark purple markings as Crimson Helm and the Spider Queen. And even Yami on Orochi's other side. Issun's jaw dropped. They were going to have to fight Yami, Orochi, and Ninetails at the same time.

**Kai: DUH DUH DUHHHHH O___O Wow**


	15. Chapter 12: Three Nightmare's

**Kai: Hey guys :D Thank you Twi, Diva-chan, Cele, and Chiro-chan for reviewing ^-^ And Chio-chan I love the drawing :O it's so awesome! I could never draw like that. Though Issun hat and cape is green but white made him look even more epic :D I LOVE IT! Anyways yes I decided to make the last chapter a long comic relief chapter because 1. I need more words O.O (Goal 20,000) and 2. The rest of this story is going to be epic and sad really D: So ya I had to make you guys laugh a little before all that :D And yes I am typing as fast as I can with my writer block D: *tries smashing the stupid block as I type* Anyways :D Good luck Issun ^-^**

**Issun: ....I hate you....**

**Kai: Love you too XD**

**Key: _BoldItalics=Evil Demon Lord person talking_**

_Italics=Issun talking in his mind_

Chapter 12: Three Nightmare's

They were dead. They were **_SO _**dead! Issun knew it and swore up and down as he stared at the three figures. The Spider Queen and Crimson Helm didn't compare to any of these guys! Not even one! It was hard enough just fighting one of them at a time on their last journey! He had never seen Yami but he could guess that he was tough. Now all the three stood in front of him together! How the hell were they supposed to beat them?! Split up and take one?! He doubt that would work but that's pretty much what they went with. Amaterasu was against Orochi, Waka against Ninetails, and Issun against Yami. Oh 13 brush gods help them all! Issun ducked out of the way of a powerful ball of darkness Yami shot out but it skimmed his shoulder which burned more then the sun itself. Issun saw Orochi throw a bunch of different elemental attacks at Amaterasu and even the water head breath water right at him, slamming him against the wall. Issun groaned getting up seeing Waka get thrown back by one of Ninetails 'Celestial Brush' techniques. Issun quickly rolled, getting out of the way of another of Yami's attacks and stood launching, unsheathing Denkonmaru, and took a slash at Yami. It didn't even ding him! Issun dodged again making another slash at it but of course it was to no avail as Yami smacked Issun away like fly, into Orochi who whacked him back to the ground. Issun slowly stood again with a annoyed snort. How the hell do you beat this guy?! At least Amaterasu had a chance in beating Orochi. You just basically get the serpent drunk. Ninetails you thunderbolt a bunch of times and hit him. Issun had no clue how to defeat Yami. It was Yami for god's sake! Issun's eyes widened when Ninetails hit Waka right into Issun and Orochi hit Amaterasu into him also. Issun fell backwards then threw Waka and Amaterasu out of the way as Yami launched out another dark energy ball that directly hit him and he went flying into the wall. Leaving a nice imprint of himself as he fell forward flat on his face on the ground. Issun groaned in pain as he felt blood trickling down his arms and head. He panted glancing up to see if Waka and Amaterasu were alright. They were fine, as they stood shakily to get back into the hopeless battle. This wasn't going anywhere! With all three of these guys here it was practically impossible. Of course Issun was more stubborn then that. He slowly and shakily stood, gripping Denkonmaru in his hands and dashed foreward when Yami was in his creepy hand form and slashed the palm of his hand. Yami recoiled in pain and angrilly grabbed Issun with a iron grip. Issun tried to struggle but it was helpless. He couldn't escape. If he was still small he might be able to do it but he sure wasn't able to do it now. He shut his eyes as Yami just started pounding on him. Yami repeatedly slammed Issun to the ground as if forcing the green aura man to eat the stone dirt. Issun spat out blood loosing his focus as everything started getting blurry. He gasped for more breath everytime he was slammed to the ground and could feel Yami gripping him even tighter, cutting off his breathing. He coughed and squirmed to get a breath but he couldn't. He could barely out line Amaterasu fighting Orochi with all she had. He could hear Orochi, Yami, and Ninetails laugh at the three and their weakness. They knew that we were no matched for them. Issun knew that they knew, and for once Issun had to admit that they were right. Issun coughed more as he was basically choked and slammed to death. His eyes dimmed as he felt himself slowly start drifting into unconsciousness. He heard a faint whisper in his mind.

_**Do you wish for power?**_

_Issun shook his head. "No...leave me alone....get out of my head." he said softly feeling like all his strength and will was gone. Like there was nothing left of him._

**_Don't you wish to save your beloved goddess?_**

_"Ammy? She's okay..." Issun answered suddenly feeling vulnerable as a child. He felt lost he felt like he was but a kid again taking lessons from Ishaku day in and day out and he couldn't do anything about it._

**_Is she now? Take another look my dear dear friend._**

_Issun then saw a image of Amaterasu fighting Orochi. Orochi roared fiercely and his teeth seem to gleam brightly in triumph. One of Orochi's heads, the fire head, launched out suddenly when Amaterasu was off her guard and snapped his fangs into Amaterasu. Staining her beautiful white fur with her own blood as he lifted her in the air, the others laughing in victory and satisfied that they would finally get revenge for their humiliated defeats. Issun saw Waka on the ground with Ninetails having a large paw holding the prophet down with a gleaming laugh. Issun's eyes widened. "No! Ammy! Waka!" he yelled fearing for his friends safety._

**_I ask again Issun. Do you wish power to save them? Or do you wish to let them die before you?_**

_Issun didn't know what to do. He knew he should never accept this but....Amaterasu was in danger and if he didn't do something. She was going to die again, and even though Issun disliked that half-baked prophet, he didn't want him to die. Issun felt so confused and so so tired. So tired and weak, but he can't go down now. He had to choose. He didn't know what will happen to him and he might even harm Amaterasu himself. It might be the only way to save her though, and no matter what, he will never kill Amaterasu. Never. Issun then slowly nodded. "Yes. Give me the power. I wish for the power to save them!" he yelled out in the darkness._

**_Then power you shall receive. Issun._**

**Kai: O.O OMG EPICNESS DX NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ISSUUUUUUUUN DONT DO IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Issun: Hello your typing this -.- WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME SAY YES?!**

**Kai: Cause it's part of the story XD So I hope you guys enjoyed and i'll try to update soon! *puts on determination hat on***


	16. Chapter 13: Let it Begin

**Kai: Hey guys! Thank you Twi, Cele, Diva-chan, Sunsteps101, Rose and Chiro-chan of reviewing ^-^ And Awww Diva-chan your silly and cute XD and yes Sunstep I always try to update quickly :D Reason why is because I am afraid that you all might die of impatience. Rose that does sound hard! Yes I usually rush because I'm doing most of this at school and I have limited time to type O.o and I remember playing Final Fantasy and those evil puzzles o.e THERE EVIL! I hate puzzles hahaha. On bosses ummm I know there are some it took awhile to figure out to beat lol! Anyay I hope you enjoy this next chapter :3 Kudos to all! ^-^ This is a short chapter XD so sorry but ya know. Oh and insert Sephiroth creepy music O.O or some creepy evil music XD**

**Key: _BoldItalics=Evil demon lord guy talking_**

_Italics=Issun talking in his mind_

Chapter 13: Let it Begin

Issun felt his heart beat quicken inside his chest. He gritted his teeth as he felt a stream of pain and flowing power run throughout his body. He breathed heavily as his mind whirled and spun making him feel dizzy. He glanced seeing the same purple designs on his body. They ran up his arms to his back and chest then his torso, down to his legs. Issun's emerald eyes flashed with a black cloud swirling in them. He felt Yami gripped him harder then something burst within him. He felt his green aura changed into pure black and then he screamed and his aura burst. Yami shrieked in agony as he swiftly disinigrated from the overpowering black aura. Yami's dust then went into Issun, absorbing into him and his aura grew larger. He looked to Orochi with Amaterasu still in the fire head's jaws. Issun narrowed his eyes then lifted a hand towards Orochi, and the eight-headed serpant floated in the air as Issun raised his hand a bit. Orochi dropped Amaterasu out of surprise and shock and tried to launch attacks at Issun but they just simply bounced off from Issun's aura. Issun smirked devilishly then slowly closed his hand into a hard fist and Orochi roared in agony as he did. Issun gripped harder and Orochi gave a last roar till his main body was crushed to dust and the great eight heads fell to the ground in a pool of its own blood. Issun watched as Orochi's head melted to dust and then went up and circled Issun then went into him being absorbed. Issun felt his aura grow and him float in the air and looked at Ninetails who now was staring at him with anger and horror. Issun's hand then glowed black then held it up then waved it as if he was making a slash with a sword and Ninetails was sliced into two. Issun clamped his hand into a fist and Ninetails body parts burst into tiny dust and floated to him and absorbed into him. Issun breathed heavily as he felt dark power flow into him. His eyes went wide and his eyes slowly turned blood red. His hair growing past his shoulders. He suddenly felt like he wasn't himself anymore.

**_It is time._**

Issun screamed in agony suddenly feeling like he was losing his mind. He felt like someone was taking over his body, even his mind. Issun's now crimson eyes looked down at Amaterasu and Waka's shocked faces. He then saw Nechku and Lechku fly into the lair. Lechku flew and grabbed Issun with one of his talons then flew away along with Nechku. Issun let it happen. For some odd reason he didn't struggle. Something was holding him back and Issun bit his lip as he flew away. He saw Amaterasu and Waka running after him as fast as they could. Issun looked seeing he was now outside flying toward Kamui. He looked down again at Amaterasu. His eyes then widened when she howled at him, getting farther and farther away from view.

"Issun! Issun!" she called loudly as she slowly disappeared from sight.

Issun's eyes widened. She finally knew who he was but now she had to watch him disappear from her sight and maybe out of her life. Issun sighed sadly as they reached Lake Laochi. There layed the same rainbow bridge that was there to cross onto the Ark of Yamato which he failed last time to get on. But instead of being a ark there. There was a simple large black thin platform floating in the air. Even though it was black, it seemed to glow mysteriously and even dangerously. Lechku set Issun down on the platform then him and Nechku turned into dust and absorbed into Issun. Issun's eyes widened and breathed heavily. Something was pushing him away. From the inside. He couldn't control his body anymore.

**_Ahahahaha!!!! This world will be mine!_**

Issun heard the voice then he felt his body move on its own and he felt himself being lost. He saw Amaterasu and Waka run up the bridge, Oki following behind. Issun mentally screamed for them to get away but he couldn't speak it.

"Issun! What's wrong?!" Amaterasu barked at him but Issun's body simply smirked at her evilly.

**_"Issun? Issun is no longer here my friend. Only me. Call me Kazu." the creature laughed with Issun's body._**

Amaterasu's eyes widened ears going down then her eyes narrowed angrily. "What have you done with Issun?!" she demanded angrilly.

_"I'm so tired...Ammy...run away..." Issun said as he watched helplessly as Kazu moved his body._

**_Kazu grinned at the three who looked a bit unsure what to do. "Oh he is still here. But you won't be talking with him for a long time." he laughed then took out Denkonmaru._**

Waka and Oki stood then charged forward to attack. But Kazu was to quick easily dodging their slashes and then slashed them both clean in the torso and flung them back. Amaterasu's eyes widened as she watched the possessed Issun body walk slowly and evilly over to her.

"Issun! Please Issun I know you can hear me! Please snap out of it!" Amaterasu barked slowly backing away till she was at the edge of the platform.

_"Ammy? AMMY?! Get away!" Issun screamed but it was no use. No one could hear his screams._

**_Kazu smirked. "Issun isn't here anymore Amaterasu, Sun Goddess. Say your last words!" he laughed then with that he slashed Amaterasu with a uppercut, slicing her underbelly and chest._**

_Issun watched in horror as he watched Ammy stand on two legs then fall backwards. Falling down and down off the platform and crashing into the lake. He shook and his eyes flashed and he continued to stare until he let out a silent scream. "AMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**Kai: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kai: Sorry i made it short bleh XD**


	17. Chapter 14: The Great End

**Kai: Wow XD Hi guys man Diva-chan you want me to update faster D: at least I'm not one of those 'update once a month writers' XD other wise I would be afraid that you would melt away O.O And Amaterasu did figure out 'Issan' was Issun XD Cause Waka told her :P Anways..hope you enjoy XD and you all better Prepare yourself O.o PREPARE I SAY!**

**Issun: O.O what are you going to do?**

**Kai: oh you know make a happy ending :D *innocent***

**Issun: o.o why are we preparing then?**

**Kai: Cause some people cry at happy endings o.o Anyway on with the LAST CHAPTER!! BWHAHAHA**

**Key: _BoldItalics_=_Kazu speaking_**

_Italics=Issun speaking in his mind_

Chapter 14: The Great End

_Issun couldn't believe it. Amaterasu was gone from sight. Disappeared into the ice cold water of the lake. He watched as Kazu stabbed Oki and Waka in the shoulder and flung them back. He watched as his body laughed evilly in triumph at his easy victory. But his focus was on Amaterasu. She was gone. He couldn't believe it. He felt like his heart had been shattered and his hope disappeared along with his soul. As if he had no reason to live anymore and he didn't want to. Kazu was winning and there was nothing Issun could do but watch from the shadows. From his eyes it looked like he was doing this but he wasn't. Just couldn't control his body or use his own voice. Issun almost could cry and scream but he didn't. He then spotted Amaterasu racing across the bridge, ignoring her injury. _

_"Ammy!?" Issun called out even if she couldn't hear him. He was glad she was alright but then he growled as Kazu spoke once again._

**_"Ah Amaterasu? I see your still alive. I have to fix that." Kazu said with a amused smirked as he licked the blood of Denkonmaru that he had used to stab Oki and Waka who were now on the ground motionless. Though they tried to get up to fight, they couldn't._**

Amaterasu growled angrily. "I won't let you do this!" she barked angrilly but Kazu simply laughed at her and in a flash he slammed the goddess to the ground and stabbed her in the shoulder with Denkonmaru.

Amaterasu howled in pain and agony as she felt the blade pierce her and fell to her side. She tried to move but Kazu used his dark powers to hold the goddess steady as he dug the blade deeper. He then pulled Denkonmaru out of her shoulder, held the hilt in both hands as he prepared to the thrust it down into her heart. His right foot holding her down by pressing it against her side.

_"No! Ammy! Don't you dare do it you bastard!!" Issun screamed as he tried wildly to regain motion._

**_"This body does has its uses. One good reason I picked it was because I knew you wouldn't dare try anything to hurt your poor little Celesial Envoy. And he was so easy to manipulate. He wanted to be with you. He got his wish but of course his price for running around with new strength was that he would be my new host. And now he was too weak to save this lands special god. Amaterasu. Say your last words wolf as I take over this world for my own. And your life!" Kazu laughed as he prepared the sword ready to strike._**

_"No!" Issun screamed then he had managed to gain some of his movements and stopped Kazu from moving Denkonmaru any further._

**_Kazu growled and eyes widened in surprise. "H-how are you? It's impossible you shouldn't be able to do anything you worthless bug?!" he yelled out._**

"Well I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Issun said weakly panting, his hands shaking from the struggle of his and Kazu's control.

Amaterasu looked up at him in surprise. "Issun?" she barked and Issun grinned back and nodded.

"Ya Ammy it's me? See I told you that you were just a stupid furball for not figuring out yourself who I was. Even that half-baked prophet figured it out." chuckled Issun weakly managing to still make fun of his friend. He then held Denkonmaru higher.

"What are you doing Issun?" Amaterasu asked as she stared at his struggling shaking body with wide eyes.

Issun smiled down at her softly and let out a amused snort. "What do you think you stupid furball? Use your head for once will ya?" he said with some sarcasm looking down at her with a strange mixture of crimson and emerald eyes.

Amaterasu looked at him confused then her eyes widened as Issun raised the sword up and in one swift movement, he thrust the sword into his torso. Her jaw dropped in shock as she watched Issun then take the sword out, held it by the blade then thrust it into his chest. He pushed the sword into him till the hilt touched his chest.

**_"What are you doing?! You'll kill us both!" screamed Kazu with rage._**

"Well that was the plan you moron. If you possessed me. Along the way you would've possessed a more suitable and stronger body right? Like Ammy but unfortunately she wasn't here for you to control and since you didn't try I'm guessing your stuck in my body. So if I die then your coming along with me. Bastard." grinned Issun weakly then he wobbled backwards then fell onto his back. His sword sticking out from his chest.

"Issun!" barked Amaterasu

**_"No! NO! NOOOO!" screamed Kazu his voice fainting more and more by the second._**

Amaterasu ran to Issun's side and licked his face. "Issun! You better not die! Don't die!" she begged him.

Issun looked at her face weakly. He was surprised that Amaterasu was actually begging. She never did that. She was too proud and stubborn for that. He felt his vision blur and his chest like it was going to give out, but he couldn't just yet. He had to at least tell her how he felt about her.

"Am..Ammy.." Issun said weakly as his eyes slowly dimmed and he raised his hand to cup her cheek gently.

Amaterasu sniffed slightly looking at him and nodded. "Yes Issun?" she said as her amber eyes started to water up with tears.

Issun took a rasp breath and gulped looking her in the eye. "Ammy....I love you....And only you...I loved you for a long time now. I couldn't tell you...I'm sorry and if you hate me I understand but I had to tell you. Get it off my chest you know. I know I'm just a poncle and your a wolf goddess. Amaterasu, mother of the earth. But that never stopped me from loving you, I tried to forget I really did but I couldn't. I love everything about you. I love those eyes that shine like the sun, I love that white fur that warmed me every night in our last adventure, I love your laugh and bark that I would listen to it like music every day, I even love how stubborn you are and it was fun sometimes butting heads with you with my own stubborness and pride, I love your kindess and how you help everyone around you, and most of all I just love you for being you. Not caring what everyone else things. So Ammy, I'm done hiding it, I love you now and forever." Issun breathed coughing up blood as he looked at her and smiled, his hand still cupping her now tear stained cheek. He gently wiped away the tears away with his thumb.

Amaterasu let her tears fall as she listened to him. "Issun....I love you too...I'm sorry I left you for a year and I'm sorry that this happened to you." she said sadly nuzzling into his hand.

Issun weakly grinned. "Awe that's okay! It's hard being a god after all. Can't believe you love me too though!" he laughed trying to cheer her up and she managed a small smile. Issun coughed as blackness crept over his eyes but when he blinked, he didn't see Amaterasu above him, he saw a gorgeous girl kneeling next to him. She had long flowing white hair and pure white skin and golden amber eyes. She had bangs and she had red markings on her like Amaterasu did. She wore a long white silky kimono with cherry blossoms decorating it.

Issun's eyes widened a bit seeing it was Amaterasu. He almost gasped as he watched her lean down closing her eyes, cupping his cheeks with her delicate hands and kissing him on the mouth deeply. He blinked in surprise but he savored the moment in bliss. She smelled like cherry blossoms and she tasted like sweet. If he was in better condition, he would of done a lot more to her but he was almost too weak to even kiss her back. The kiss only lasted a moment before she pulled back and when he blinked again, she was a wolf again. He smiled slightly and slowly started closing his eyes.

"Thank you Ammy....I love you." he said quietly as he drifted off into a deep slumber that was never able to be awaken from.

"Issun? Issun?! No! Wake up! Please! You can't die you can't!" Amaterasu howled sadly as Waka and Oki walked up behind her.

But it was no use. Issun had drifted off, his breathing halted and his eyes clouded with nothing. His heart had stopped and now he would no longer wake up again. BUt peace returned to all of Nippon as light shinned down on it. Even if it had to make a painful sacrifice.

**Kai: The end ^-^**

**Issun: WHAT?! YOU DID NOT JUST KILL ME IN THE LAST CHAPTER?!**

**Kai: *whistles* O.o ya... I did.**

**Issun: You can't do that! I'm the second main character in the game! And the main character in this story!**

**Kai: Yup O.O**

**Issun: I hate you!**

**Kai: Love ya too ^-^ Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry it ended so badly. Too bad this is the last chapter.....or is it?**

**Issun: What?**

**Kai: *whistles walking away***

**Issun: COME BACK HERE!!!!! *runs after her***


	18. Epilogue

**Kai: MWHAHAHA IF I HAVE A PROLOGUE THEN I MUST HAVE A EPILOGUE MWHAHAHA**

**Issun: You son of a---**

**Kai: Well guys this is basically what happens after Issun dies :D Now yes this is the final final chapter of this story. I will miss you all that reviewed this story D: I might make another one O.o When I think of it XD Imagination POWER!!! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^ AND YAY I GOT OVER 20,000 WORDS! I is happy :D And Yes Cele I'd like to help (if I could but I have no idea how O.O) Anyways ^-^ hope you enjoy :D and glad you all loved the story even if the last chapter was sad D:**

Epilogue

Peace over ran Nippon once again. Birds singing and skies are blue. Many are happy that the darkness had finally gone. Of course some were still sad about one thing. Issun's death. Yet where do the dead go after they pass? Heaven maybe or the spirit world to be there and rest in peace. Though the Celesial Envoy thinks otherwise.

"GRAAH! IT'S SO BORING HERE!" screamed Issun sitting in darkness.

No matter where you looked it was black. It was quit annoying really. From time to time he would see some other spirits floating around. He was back to being his small self of course since Kazu was now gone. Of course though, just sitting around doing nothing bothered Issun. He also couldn't get Amaterasu out of his mind and that kiss. Oh that sweet kiss. He was delighted that she loved him back but the problem remained that he was dead. Who knew the after life was so boring! Issun sighed as he took out Denkonmaru to just draw in the air. In this world you could pretty much do anything you set your mind to. Well not everything but simple things. If you imagined floating paper infront of you, there it was. Issun spent most of his time drawing and painting, and of course all of them was Amaterasu. From time to time he would draw him beating up Waka but it was mostly Amaterasu. Now that he was dead he couldn't exactly be with her at all. He sighed sadly as he painted another painting of the great goddess. He looked at it, it was Amaterasu howling to the moon with trees and forest animals surrounding her. Every detail was of perfection. It was like it could just pop out at you or it was literally right there and you could touch Amaterasu. But no it was only a painting and Amaterasu was untouchable now. Issun sighed again, though he was bored out of his mind, he was still glad he saved Amaterasu and even got a kiss. Issun then spotted a bright white light in front of him. It was strange to him since it was only black nothingness around here. Issun curiously bounced over to it and blinked then screamed in surprise as he was sucked into it. He screamed and closed his eyes tightly. As a few seconds past nothing happened. Curious, Issun slowly opened his eyes then his eyes stretched wide as he saw a beautiful land before him. It was green with life and it had plants everywhere with a large mountain. Issun flinched when he saw Gekigami run walk by, completely ignoring the poncle. Issun's jaw dropped at the sight of the thunder god. He rubbed his eyes again making sure it wasn't a dream then he saw Kabegami, Yomigami, and Kazegami also go by and he almost fainted. No way! It was the brush gods! Issun couldn't believe it! Issun then thought for a moment. If the brush gods are here then he must be at the Celesial Plains! No way! And if he is on the Celesial Plains where the brush gods are then...

"Issun!" howled a familiar voice.

Issun turned around then saw Amaterasu dashing toward him excitedly. Issun blinked in surprised and gawked for a moment till Amaterasu started to lick him, covering his small body in wolf slobber.

"Ammy! Ammy! Ammy quit it your going to drown me in your wolf slobber!" Issun said sounding annoyed but he was actually as happy as her. He couldn't believe he was here with her.

Amaterasu smiled and nuzzled him and moved him onto her nose and lifted her head and looked at him while wagging her tail. "I missed you so much! It took me awhile to convince the other gods to let you be here! Issun I swear to all the Celesial's and Brush Gods up here that if you ever _**EVER**_ kill yourself again then I will go down to the spirit world and kill you all over again!" she growled a warning but smiled.

Issun laughed at that and smirked. "Right right! Like I wanted to kill myself you stupid furball! But it was either that or have you killed and all of Nippon destroyed!" he laughed

Amaterasu rolled her eyes and grinned. "Well I'll make sure that won't happen again. This time I am not going to let you out of my sight!" she declared determinly.

"Who would? I am handsome after all!" Issun grinned at her.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes again then smiled at him lovenly. Issun grinned bouncing ontop of her head and gently hugged her ear. "Even if your a dumb furball I was even dumber for falling for you." he grinned as he heard her laugh. Maybe being dead wasn't all that bad. As long as he was with Amaterasu. The girl of his dreams. And his goddes, literally.

**Kai: AWWWW FLUFFY :D**


End file.
